Mí pequeño girasol
by Montse Lockheart
Summary: Era año nuevo, tiempo de felicidad y para estar juntos, pero todo cambia cuando, en el festival de año nuevo, un hombre secuestra a Himawari sin embargo ella es rescatada por la persona menos esperada / ¿Cómo sabe mi nombre, señor?/ ¿Qué cómo lo sé? Creo que sería incorrecto no saber el nombre de mi sobrina/ (Fic de año nuevo, re-subido)


**¡Hola a todos! Válgase a saber que AMÉ el final y sobre todo A-D-O-R-E a Himawari ¡es tan kawaii! ¡Es lindurita!**

**Pero en fin XD**

**Este Fic se me ocurrió después de una imagen de Neji y Himawari y con los ánimos del lindo y precioso año nuevo.**

**Resumen: **Era año nuevo, tiempo de felicidad y para estar juntos, pero todo cambia cuando en el festival de año nuevo un hombre secuestra a Himawari sin embargo ella es rescatada por la persona menos esperada / ¿Cómo sabe mi nombre, señor?/ ¿Qué cómo lo sé? Creo que sería incorrecto no saber el nombre de mi sobrina/

**Nota: **Este fic por alguna extraña razón fue borrado de Fanfiction a la media hora de publicación, por lo cual es re-subido

**Naruto no me pertenece le pertenece al bendito, milagroso y genial Kishimoto.**

**Mi pequeño girasol**

Hinata, Bolt, Himawari y Naruto estaban casi listos para poder salir al Festival de Año Nuevo.

—Himawari deja de moverte—pedía amablemente Hinata.

—Pero duele, mami—decía Himawari.

—Lo sé, yo también sufría por esto de pequeña—dijo poniendo un pequeño broche con forma de girasol en el cabello de la pequeñita. —Pero quedaba igual de bonita que tú, amor.

La pequeña se miró en el espejo; su kimono rosa con pequeños detallitos color amarillo y uno que otro color blanco, su cabello casi imposible al momento de peinarse parecía volverse domable y se quedaba quieto, el broche descansaba

— ¡Sugoi!—exclamó la pequeña al verse, volteó a ver su mamá y sonrió— ¡Tú también estas hermosa, mamita!

—Concuerdo contigo, Himawari-chan—dijo Naruto, acercándose a su esposa por detrás. —Estas hermosa, Hinata.

Bolt apareció por la puerta y caminó hacia su hermanita.

—Gracias, Naruto—dijo Hinata y besó a su esposo.

Bolt cubrió los ojos de Himawari y ella con una de sus manos movió uno de sus dedos para ver.

—Ejem—soltó el niño y sus padres voltearon, interrumpiendo su demostración de amor. —Himawari-neechan está aquí.

—No importa, papitos—dijo la niña quitando las manos de su hermano de su ojos.

—Jeje—soltó Naruto y a abrazó a su esposa por la cintura. — ¿Nos vamos?

— ¡SIIII! ¡Vámonos! ¡Quiero ver a Sarada-chan! Pero estoy segura que Bolt-oniichan quiere ver a Sarada-chan más que yo…

— ¡Himawari! ¡Shhhhh…!—gritó Bolt.

—Esta noche promete ser hermosa…—habló Hinata.

—Lo sé—beso a su esposa. —Mucho más con ustedes a mi lado.

Hinata y Naruto salieron junto a sus hijos y avanzaron a la terraza del Hokage donde se reunirían con los demás.

A pesar de que Konoha estaba modernizada del todo los festivales seguían siendo de forma tradicional.

—Papi, mira—señalo un juego en el que si atrapabas un pez, te lo quedabas— ¿puedo ganarme un pececito?

—Claro, Himawari, solo saludamos al Teme y a Sakura-chan y puedes jugar todo lo que quieras—le respondió Naruto.

En cuanto llegaron se dieron cuenta de que Sasuke, Sakura y Sarada ya estaban ahí. Himawari no perdió tiempo, saludó a todos y tomó la mano de su hermano y la de Sarada, saliendo disparados de ahí.

— ¡Quiero mi pececito! ¡Quiero mi pececito!—fue el gritó de batalla de la pequeña antes de salir corriendo.

—Tan enérgica como su padre—dijeron Hinata, Sasuke y Sarada al mismo tiempo.

Bolt y Sarada solo podían intentar seguir el paso de la pequeña, la cual parecía impulsada por cohetes para poder ganar un pececito.

Cuando llegaron, Sarada chocó con Bolt.

— ¡Quiero un juego!—dijo la pequeña sacando dinero de su pequeña ranita.

—Hola Sarada-chan—saludó Bolt.

—Hola Bolt—saludó Sarada.

—Oye ¿Por qué tan fría?—dijo Bolt y se puso delante de ella— ¿Sabías que te ves hermosa?

Ella portaba un lindo kimono color naranja con varias flores color rojo.

—Hmp… gracias—dijo Sarada mientras tomaba la mano de Bolt.

— ¡Otro juego! ¡No me iré de aquí sin ese pececito!—gritó Himawari.

Ambos voltearon a ver a la pequeña.

—Esto va para tiempo ¿verdad?—preguntó la Uchiha.

—Al parecer—dijo el Uzumaki viendo a su hermanita fallar de nuevo. —Espera aquí.

El pelirrubio se acercó a su hermanita.

— ¿Quieres ayuda?—preguntó Bolt.

—No, yo puedo solita

—Sarada y yo iremos a comprar helado ¿de qué sabor lo quieres?

— ¡De chicle, por favor, oniichan!—dijo la pequeña antes de volver a su juego.

— ¡Muy bien, dattebasa!—exclamó el niño—Te doy un consejo…—detuvo la mano enérgica de Himawari y la dejó quieta—Así los peces se acercan

—Okey, hermanito—asintió la pequeña.

—Muy bien, ¡ánimo! ¡Ya casi lo logras!—dijo regresando con Sarada—Vamos por unos helados—le dijo a la Uchiha y volteó hacia su hermana una vez más—No te vayas de aquí, ¿oíste 'ttebasa?

—Oí, oniichan—dijo ella esperando con paciencia al pececito.

Sarada y Bolt se fueron a comprar los helados y cuando volvieron buscaron a Himawari.

—Aún me sorprende que te guste el helado de galleta…—dijo un sorprendido Bolt

—A mí me sorprende que te guste el helado de fresa…—contraatacó Sarada.

—Pero… olvídalo, ya no puedo contraatacar—sonrió el hijo del Hokage.

— ¡Oniichan, Sarada-chan!—gritó la pequeñita mientras corría hacia los antes mencionados, en su mano traía una bolsa— ¡Miren!

La bolsita contenía un pez dorado de tamaño mediano.

— ¿Lo atrapaste tú solita?—pegunto Bolt.

— ¡Sipi!

—Eso es maravilloso, Himawari—dijo Sarada mientras le daba su helado— ¿La próxima vez me ensañaras cómo se hace?

— ¡Claro que sí!—dijo Himawari, sonriente. Dio una probada a su helado y sus ojos brillaron— ¡Chicle, mi favorito!

Bolt y Sarada platicaban de todo tipo de cosas y sin querer estaban dejando atrás a Himawari, cosa inusual en ellos, las veces en que Himawari les acompañaba se esforzaban por mantenerla incluso dentro de la conversación.

Himawari vio un puesto lleno de flores de todos los colores y variedades, se acercó hacia ese puesto, hipnotizada por la gran variedad de flores.

—Yamanaka Inojin a su ser… ¡Himawari-chan!—gritó Inojin al ver a la pequeña.

— ¿Eh? Inojin-kun ¡hola!—saludó la pequeña.

— ¿Qué haces por aquí sola?—preguntó preocupado Inojin

—Papá y mamá me dejaron venir solita porque ya soy grande—mintió la Uzumaki. — Mira, ya hasta me gané un pececito—le enseñó el pez— ¿Por qué estás aquí y no disfrutando del festival?—preguntó inocentemente.

—Oka-san dijo que cuidara el puesto hasta las diez—miro el reloj—Y al parecer ya son las diez ¿te parece que te acompañe en tu solitaria adultez?—bromeó el Yamanaka.

—Me parece genial, Inojin-kun—dijo ciertamente sonrojada la menor.

— ¡Muy bien! me pondré mi kimono y te veré…—visualizo su entorno—en esa banca. —el señalo una banca delante del puesto.

—Ahí te esperare—sonrió la Uzumaki.

Inojin miro con ternura a la niña y corrió a su casa, la cual estaba detrás del puesto

— ¡No tardo!—gritó el chico.

Himawari camino sonriente a la banca, dejó su pescadito a su lado y balanceó los pies mientras esperaba a Inojin.

De un momento a otro le taparon la boca, ella se sobresaltó e intentó liberarse.

—Si no dejas de moverte y no te vas con conmigo, mataré a tu amiguito. —dijo el hombre y Himawari se dejó de mover—Ahora, acompáñame—el hombre se llevó a Himawari de ahí, perdiéndose entre la multitud.

En ese momento Inojin salió de su casa con una pecera adornada con un pequeño crisantemo blanco.

—Himawari-chan, lamento tar…—el Yamanaka miró la banca y con lo único con que se encontró fue con el pececito.

"**Ella nunca dejaría este pez…" **pensó el Yamanaka.

—Oh, no—susurró Inojin.

— ¡Inojin!—se oyó un gritó de Bolt y miró que venía corriendo junto con Sarada— ¿Has visto a Himawari?—preguntó, en su voz se denotaba la preocupación.

— ¿Qué haces con el pez de Himawari?—preguntó Sarada.

Inojin les explicó todo.

—Hay no…—exclamó Sarada.

— ¡Himawari!—Bolt salió corriendo para buscar a su hermana, al igual que Sarada y Inojin.

:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:

—Señor, ¿a dónde vamos?—preguntó inquieta Himawari mientras se alejaban por el bosque de la hoja.

—No lo ves, mocosa, tu padre es el Hokage—sacó un kunai y lo acercó al cuello de la niña—Pagará una fortuna por tu cadáver solamente.

— ¡No, por favor, no!—la Uzumaki comenzó a revolverse.

Le dio una patada en sus partes íntimas a aquel hombre y ella salió corriendo.

— ¡Estúpida mocosa!—gritó el hombre.

— _¡Himawari, cierra los ojos!—_gritó un hombre.

Sin dudarlo, ella cerró los ojos. Lo único que escucho fueron algunos gritos.

—_Ya puedes abrirlos_—dijo dulcemente el hombre.

La Uzumaki abrió sus ojos y miró a un hombre de pelo castaño largo y ojos platas. Rápidamente comenzó a buscar al hombre que la había raptado.

—_Tranquila, Himawari, él se fue_. —respondió el castaño.

— ¿Cómo sabe mi nombre, señor?—preguntó inocentemente la niña.

— _¿Qué cómo lo sé? Creo que sería incorrecto no saber el nombre de mi sobrina, mucho menos si es la que más me visita de mis dos sobrinos_—dijo el hombre.

Himawari comenzó a asimilar toda esa información en su cabeza y cuando la terminó de asimilar pegó un brinco hacia el hombre.

— ¡Tío Neji!—gritó en el aire.

Neji atrapó en sus brazos a la pequeña y le dio un beso en la coronilla.

—Pero ¿Qué hace aquí? ¿No se suponía que estaba muerto?—preguntó Himawari mientras se separaba un poco.

—_Lo estoy, pequeña, sin embargo no iba a dejar que ese hombre malo te hiciera daño_—le explicó el Hyuuga.

— ¿Eso significa que me quieres mucho?—Neji asintió y la Uzumaki lo abrazó—Yo también lo quiero mucho tío Neji. —Neji abrazó a su sobrina.

— _¿Quieres regresar?_—le preguntó el castaño a la peli azul.

—No, quiero estar contigo otro rato

— _¿No estarán preocupados por ti?_

—No lo creo, ni siquiera se dieron cuenta cuando me separé de ellos, Bolt-oniichan y Sarada aún no se deben de dar cuenta, no creo ni siquiera que me busquen—dijo la pequeña.

— ¿Segura? Probablemente estén más que locos de amor pero no es cómo para que no se den cuenta de que les faltas—cuestionó Neji.

—Estoy segura.

:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:

—No, no la eh visto, lo siento, honorable hijo del Hokage—dijo el dueño de un puesto.

Inojin, Sarada y Bolt ya no corrían, simplemente porque su ánimo estaba por los suelos. Llevaban más de una hora buscando a Himawari y no la encontraban.

—En que estaba pensando dejándola atrás…—susurró Bolt.

—La hubiera metido a mi casa…—susurró Inojin.

Sarada no dijo nada pero en sus lentes empañados se notaba que se sentía culpable, triste y desesperada por no encontrar a la pequeña.

— ¿Donde más puede estar?—preguntó Inojin.

—Al parecer no está en la aldea—dijo Sarada—hay que buscarla a las afueras de la aldea.

—Muy bien—dijo Bolt y comenzaron a correr de nuevo

:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:

Himawari no paraba de reír mientras recogía flores que se encontraban en el bosque, Neji la seguía sin perderle el rastro.

—Mira, Tío Neji—dijo enseñándole una corona de flores que ella había hecho.

—_Que hermosa, Himawari_—Neji la tomo en sus manos y se la puso a su sobrina—_Así te ves aún más bonita._

Neji cargo a su sobrina y ella saltó de sus brazos hacia el suelo y gateo al lado de un árbol.

— _¿Qué ocurre, Himawari?_—preguntó un preocupado Neji.

—Mira lo que tengo para ti—dijo Himawari y extendió su mano.

En ella se encontraba un girasol pequeño y Neji lo tomó en sus manos.

—Póntelo, por favor—suplicó la pequeña.

Neji dudó un poco, pero al final terminó aceptando lo que pedía la pequeña y se lo puso en su cabello.

— _¿Qué tal me veo?_—preguntó divertido.

—Te ves muy guapo—dijo sonrientemente la niña.

Neji sonrió.

— ¡Himawari!—se oyeron las voces de Sarada, Bolt e Inojin

— ¿Qué?—se preguntó Himawari.

— ¿_No que no te buscarían?_—la regañó Neji.

—Hehehehehe…—rió nerviosamente la pequeña.

Neji se puso de rodillas.

—_Es hora de que te vayas_—dijo Neji.

— ¿Tú también te iras?—preguntó inquietamente Himawari.

—_No puedo quedarme todo el tiem…_—Neji fue interrumpido por el abrazo efusivo de Himawari.

—Te voy a extrañar, tío Neji—dijo Himawari.

Neji la abrazó de igual forma.

—_Yo también, Himawari_—dijo Neji y sintió como su camisa se comenzaba a mojar—_No llores, pequeña, después de todo ¿no nos vemos todos los días en mi tumba?_

—Pero no será lo mismo—moqueó la pequeña.

—_Lo sé, pero ellos están preocupados por ti, aparte de que te falta mucho tiempo para estar realmente conmigo._

Himawari se separó de Neji y asintió con la cabeza.

Neji se acercó a su frente y deposito un beso en esta.

—_Hasta luego, mi pequeño girasol_—dijo Neji antes de desaparecer.

Himawari quedó con los ojos cerrado mientras corrían lágrimas por estos.

— ¡Neechan!—gritó Bolt mientras abrazaba a su hermana.

—Himawari ¿estás bien? ¿No te hicieron nada? ¿Dónde está el que te hizo esto?—preguntaba preocupado Inojin mientras buscaba algo que denotara si le habían aplicado violencia a la pequeña.

—Estoy bien—respondió alegremente.

—Qué bueno que estés bien—dijo Sarada mientras limpiaba sus lentes con un pañito.

— ¿Qué hora es Inojin?—preguntó Himawari.

—Son las 11:40, ¿por qué preguntas?—respondió el Yamanaka.

—Porque ya casi lanzan los fuegos artificiales y debemos volver con los mayores—gritó la pequeña saliendo del abrazó de su hermano. — ¡Les ganaré a llegar a la villa!—gritó la pequeña mientras corría.

— ¡Tramposa, dattebasa!—gritó Bolt siguiendo a su hermana. No le importaba ganar, si no cuidar a su hermana.

Inojin y Sarada corrieron tras ellos.

Los pequeños llegaron y se encontraron con todos ahí.

—Todos con su familia—gritó Ino y los niños corrieron.

Himawari y Bolt fueron con sus padres. Naruto cargo a Himawari y Hinata a Bolt.

Prontamente se oyeron las doce campanadas y lanzaron los fuegos artificiales.

— ¡Feliz año nuevo a todos!—gritó Himawari.

"**Feliz año nuevo, tío Neji"** pensó Himawari.

Era año nuevo, tiempo de felicidad y para estar juntos. Sin embargo Himawari supo que este año nuevo era el más especial, al menos para ella.

:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:

**¿Y qué tal? ¿Merece un lindo review?**

**Sé que estuvo confuso y largo pero me lo imagine así y fue tan bonito como no tienen idea.**

**Yo sé que si Neji no hubiera muerto hubiera amado a su sobrina ;n;**

**Pero bueno, un abrazo de mi parte.**

**¡Feliz año nuevo!**

**Nos leemos n.n/**


End file.
